Worst Fate In Flight Omake
by Korburss
Summary: The end game nigh and near done. Shirou and Minaka fight at high cost but in the end only Fate can win.


**Disclaimer: I Own nothing. **

**Further Disclaimer: All credit for this Omake goes to gabriel blessing. If he so wishes to for this to be removed, a simple pm shall suffice. **

**AN: if you some how stumbled onto this with out reading it, go check out In Flight by gabriel blessing. Seriously, it isn't going to make any sense without it anyways. **

**This is the first story I've written that I've deemed good enough to actually post and constructive criticism, comments, and thought on it are more than encouraged and I thank you in advance for them.**

Shirou dropped to his knees, tears falling freely, as he looked upon the victoriously smirking Minaka. They were all dead, he'd felt each of them die and even seen bits of how it had happened, even as he and Minaka fought to a draw.

Kazahana had been the first to die, only minutes after they'd been forced apart by the falling floor straight from an old adventure movie. A cushion of air to soften her fall fed the flames which had emerged from what seemed every surface.

Homura and Tuskiumi had died together. Both submerged in a room of water. Homura hesitated to attempt boiling the water away for fear of boiling her friend and rival. Tuskiumi, panicking as she saw air escaping from the drowning Homura, tried to force water outward from the room only succeeding in crushing herself in the insuring pressure.

Matsu had come out of necessity. Her job was simple, open any doors and disable the traps, all of which were on individual closed circuit systems. The non-combat type hadn't even survived the fall, having landed on jagged debris.

Only Musubi and Akitsu, who had been on point with Shirou had avoided the pitfall, the trigger being the opening of Minaka's office doors. Anger and pain piercing even Musubi's thick skull. Lights had turned on one row at a time until the room was lit revealing Minaka and Karasuba awaiting them.

Musubi and Akitsu, having no way to counter Minaka's strange magecraft, had fought Karasuba as Shirou fought Minaka. Akitsu, her ice proved no barrier against Karasuba, had been run through. Akitsu's last breath being used to freeze the air itself and tear apart Karasuba's lungs.

The psychic shock of Akitsu's death, not even a room away from Shirou stunned him and bought Minaka the time to fell Musubi from behind in her own moment of shock.

Shirou had theorized much of the growing effects of the Sekerei's bound on his own broken nature but not once had he thought of what the forceful severing or death could do and now he had the answer to the question he hadn't thought to ask.

He could do nothing but sob. His heart, soul, and spirit broken. All he knew was that the fight was over and he had failed. He couldn't even control his near instinctual magecraft through the haze of pain, both physical and emotional.

His blood shot and tear filled eyes took in every detail of Minaka's face and he knew if he survived this would be his new haunting nightmare. Minaka opened his mouth as if to speak but could only gasp, a slight trickle of blood falling from the sides of his mouth.

The tips of two blades emerging from his chest. One black, one white. Shirou's eyes widened slightly, he knew Kanshou and Bakuya as well as he knew himself in some sense and he knew they weren't made by him.

With a final rasping gag Minaka fell dead. The being now standing in place of Minaka could truly be called the last person in all of existence Shirou wished to see. "Archer." Shirou said with barely a whisper and of the same tone one would use in awe of a great disaster.

The Archer before him looked slightly different from the one burned into his memory. The reason why was unknown to him. Perhaps his actions had made a different Archer or this one was merely from a point further in the future. The pain Shirou felt increased slightly as he thought that Rin would probably have known.

Shirou and Archer's eyes met. Both with the same broken look. "For all of the heroes we met, we never seemed to learn the lesson that there stories taught" Said Archer, his voice slightly dulled as he looked over the event that had damned him. "No one can fight fate."

Archer turned, Shirou's hand catching him before he could. "What are you going to do?" Shirou asked his voice blank of anything, shock having set in on him for the first time in his life.

"Nothing."

Shirou even through the dull haze of shock felt surprise. "Nothing?" he asked.

Archer nodded. "My job is done, you'll be doing the rest." he said, sighing slightly as a confused look swept over Shirou's face. "Listen closely."

Shirou listened. He had began tuning the sounds of destruction caused by the free for all still going on bellow out long ago but now that he did he heard a strange sound. Crashing so loud it shock the building. He stood, walking to the window.

Archer moved beside him arms crossed and a hard look on his face as if fighting off painful memories. "Kuu." Said Archer, his voice breaking slightly.

Shirou's eyes widened, as trees large than any he has seen before ripped through concrete and steel with ease. He'd left the girl behind assuming if anywhere she'd be safe with Miya but for the fact that no harm came to her didn't mean she couldn't feel all that Shirou and her sister Sekerei had felt.

"I couldn't kill her." Stated Archer, a broken smile on his lips."She was gone, more like a force of nature than a human really but it didn't matter I couldn't kill her. At least not until it was far to late" His voice shook but no tears came, he couldn't cry in his present form.

The horror of the words shook Shirou his mind of steel knitting itself from tatters in the face of need. "No." Shirou snarled out, Kanshou and Bakuya coming to his hands. "you won't touch her."

Archer did nothing, a dead stare all that he could muster. "No, not me but we will." he said a hollow laugh rigging from his through as he began fading. "I told us didn't I, you can't fight fate." Shirou watched silently as Archer faded, the mans last words coming from seemingly nothing. "Goodbye, Counter Guardian Emiya."


End file.
